


Coming home

by prefertheconsultingdetective



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefertheconsultingdetective/pseuds/prefertheconsultingdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee comes home and Richard is in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ineedthislikeaholeinthehead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/gifts).



> This is for ineedthislikeaholeinthehead, i wanted to write comfy fluff that makes you happy, hopefully you like it. I’m sending you sunshine and lots of love  
> This is obviously fiction and I neither know or own Richard and Lee, I just like to imagine how their life could go, because that’s what shippers do. Also I have no idea about their schedule, but I thought it would be nice if they had some free time together.  
> (unbetaed as usual)

_Miss you so much, so happy when I finally have u back tomorrow for cuddling and other dirty things ;)_

Richard smiles at his phone. Over the last week he nearly got one of these texts every day. Lee telling him that he misses him, misses sleeping next to him, misses their Velcro kisses (he’s probably never going to stop making fun about that little slip), yesterday he even wrote _can’t sleep, it’s too quiet, miss your snoring_ which is complete and utter bullshit, because Richard does not snore, thank you very much, but still – it made him smile and reach out so touch the empty spot in the bed next to him. He misses Lee too. 

The last few months have been hard, with them both being part of a tv show. Just because Brian loves and adores Lee nearly as much as Richard does they were able to meet now and then. Richard visited Lee a few times on set and they spend weekends lying between the sheets of hotel rooms, savoring each others company and not going out at all. But still, it had been stolen moments and no place feels like their little house with the bed that is theirs and the coat rack that keeps both their swords. He thinks of the framed pictures on their night stand – Lee and his family, Carl and their little puppy that passed away too quickly and them – Richard and Lee side by side, Lee has his arm slung casually over Richard’s back and Anthony is sitting in between them, smiling broadly and matching their happy expressions.

Richard thinks that it is his favorite picture of all times, sure, he has other pictures he loves too, Lee in all sorts of moments, sleeping, thinking, eating – ohh and of course naked too and every picture with Lee in it is lovely anyway, but this one – it shows everything Richard ever wanted and it fills his heart with bursting joy to think about what he has found. 

 

It’s not that he hasn’t been happy before – or at least he always thought that he was doing okay – but it is as if Lee came in and painted his life with all colors without Richard realizing that it had been grey before. 

It hasn’t always been easy and they’re separated more than Richard likes to admit, with oceans and kilometers between them, but – Richard can’t help himself – it’s worth it. It has always been worth it, from their first handshake to the awakening of a relationship that surprised them both in its intensity. And they’ve made it work. 

 

The next day Richard calls Lee’s sister, because she promised to help him prepare Lee’s favorite childhood food, its pathetic and she teases him about it, but when she leaves she hugs him tightly and says: 

“I’m so happy for you, Richard. For you both. Its so good you have each other. I’ve never seen Lee like this, even after 3 years he still talks about you constantly when you’re away and literally has the heart eyes while doing so. And you know, Mum and Dad are the same. Maybe they adore you even more.” She kisses him on his freshly shaved cheek. “And now go and don’t burn the food when he comes, just because you can’t keep your hands off him.” 

Richard laughs and feels the tips of his ears heating up, but he’s no longer embarrassed about anything.  
“Sod off, Sally” he says warmly. 

He turns off the stove anyway when he hears the door clicking – because you never know and he’s always been cautious. 

But when he closes his arms around Lee and presses his nose against his neck, he hears him say “Hey Baby” and he sounds exhausted and tired, but exactly as happy as happy as Richard feels and he thinks that there’s been one time he hasn’t been cautious, one time where he threw all his fears and rule away and that has brought him here –in the entry of his house, embracing the man he loves and feeling home. And he’s never going to regret that.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to be very very kitschy in the end, but its exactly what I needed to write. Its not long but I’m glad I could write anything at all.  
> (also I'm so sorry that the last chapter of "About bluttplugs and lovestories" takes me so long, but I'm having a big writers block that is caused by my mood)
> 
> And I changed one name, because I don't feel comfortable anymore with saying the name of some people :)


End file.
